


cleaning out

by briwookie



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Comedy, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briwookie/pseuds/briwookie
Summary: Miyagi takes the time to clean out his office only to discover something very unusual in his filing cabinet. Of course, confronting Hiroki about the situation shouldn't be too big of a deal.Right?





	cleaning out

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from my FFN. I still found this hilarious to read so I figured I would post it here.
> 
> Miyagi and Hiroki's friendship makes me very happy, honestly.

****Miyagi always considered himself a normal kind of guy.

Sure, he had his flaws – everyone did. He knew that smoking a good a pack of cigarettes on a daily basis wasn't the epitome of good health, and neither was stressing about every single little thing. He sometimes tended to drink more than he should, and he couldn't remember the last time where he ate any other vegetable than stinking  _cabbage._

There was one thing, however, that Miyagi absolutely hated more than anything else.

"Doesn't this place keep itself clean?" He muttered to himself, taking out the vacuum from the office closet and plugging it into the outlet.

Cleaning the office was almost the same as signing a death wish – a sacrifice that Miyagi didn't always like to make. There would always be something wrong – the printer messes up, the electricity blacks out, and every now and then the amount of books to be organized would be overwhelming. The professor knew that his job was to  _love_  books rather than hate them, but honestly, he wished that they would just stay on the bookshelf rather than all over the floor.

Miyagi pushed through all the dirt with his vacuum cleaner, managing to get some of the floor clean, before he made his way towards the worst part of all – the filing cabinets.

"Oh boy, let's see what kind of hellspawn we have here today," the man told himself, walking over to where the tan cabinets were and analyzing the damage. Since they looked like they were filled to the brim with envelopes of every kind, Miyagi contemplated putting on gloves before pulling them out. He reached inside and started to savage though the mess before coming across something in the very back of the drawer.

"Hmm? What's this?" Miyagi slowly pulled out something from where he had his hand, and he almost dropped it out of shock. It was pink, frilly, and above all, very  _feminine_.

Could it be...women's  _stockings_?

"What in the world...?" Miyagi closed the cabinet, determined to figure out what this object's purpose was before continuing his work.

He stretched the fabric out, trying to find out the exact size. It seemed as though it would fit on someone small and slender, from the way the leggings were proportioned, and the thin silkiness showed the man that it was enough not to leave any imagination. The tag even said,  _"For the perfect of fantasies…come true."_

For some strange reason the thought of Shinobu wearing these tights made an awful lot of sense.

Miyagi flipped out his phone, wondering if calling the younger boy was really necessary. It was his day off, so it wouldn't be too big of a problem – besides, knowing Shinobu, he has probably been waiting all day for the older man to call him. It was more of the issue of how awkward it would be if his boyfrend actually  _did_  own these stockings...and how he would want to use them in the future.

Oh well, it was worth the shot.

Miyagi dialed the number, waiting patiently for Shinobu to pick up. Finally, after what had seemed like forever, the younger boy answered.

"Miyagi?" The boy asked, in an almost intimidating way.

It wasn't really a surprise to Miyagi that his much younger lover would respond this way – it was just in Shinobu's nature.

"Ah, hey...are you by any chance somewhere private? There is something that we should, erm, discuss..."

Miyagi gave off another look of disgust towards the stockings before hearing a devious chuckle come out from the other line.

"...Listen old man, if you really wanted to have phone sex, all you'd have to do is ask." Shinobu replied, and Miyagi literally grew pale. Out of all the things the teenager could possibly think about, it  _would_  be that, wouldn't it?

"What? No, Shinobu, that's not what I was thinking at all!" Miyagi pushed a hand through his hair, aware that Shinobu must have been in a pretty private place for him to bring up a comment like that. "I was actually going to ask if you...er, own a pair of..."

Miyagi waited for Shinobu to say something, anything, to relieve him of saying the word out loud to him. However, his attempt failed.

"A pair of...?"

" _Stockings_...?" Miyagi found that it was silent on Shinobu's part, before he heard hysterical laughter.

The younger boy was obviously thinking that this was some sort of devilish prank, otherwise he probably would have just hung up, or something of the sort. Shinobu wasn't really the type to come out straight with these kinds of things.

"I'll take that as a no, then?" The man asked, and while he was relieved that Shinobu wasn't the owner, he did feel a twinge of regret at knowing that he wouldn't see his lover dressed up in stockings, all laced up in pink with maybe a lollipop hanging out of his -

Miyagi refused to let himself indulge in those kinds of thoughts.

"Yeah, old man. When are you coming home?" Shinobu asked, and Miyagi sighed in response.

"Probably not for a while...I'll keep you posted."

Miyagi said goodbye to Shinobu before hanging up and throwing his cellphone across the desk.

_Well, there goes that possibility._

Honestly, if Shinobu wasn't the culprit, then Miyagi couldn't really understand why the stockings would be hidden in his filing cabinet. There was the option that a student played a prank on him, just for kicks, but when had Miyagi recently given a kid a key to his office? Besides, this kind of thing could seriously send the student out of the school, no questions asked.

"So, who is it?"

Miyagi stretched out the stockings once before he found the door to his office open. He glanced up, horrified for a moment to whether or not it was the Dean, but to his surprise, it was actually...

"Kamijou!" The professor exclaimed, watching his coworker walk into the office with a rather mean scowl on his face. This was the assistant professor's usual face, but Miyagi couldn't remember a time where it seemed as... _vicious_.

However, that vicious look completely faded away to sheer horror once the brunette saw what was in Miyagi's hands. He looked like he would cave in and drop all of the materials he was carrying, and Miyagi didn't realize what the big deal was until it was too late.

"Oh, um, this? This is just..I just -" Miyagi tried to explain himself, but as Hiroki lowered his stuff, he pointed towards the stockings.

"Where...did you find those, Miyagi?" Hiroki tried leaning in and grabbing the stockings, but the older professor had quick reflexes, and he drew back just in time. There was something awfully suspicious about his behavior, and Miyagi wasn't really sure...

_Wait a second...what if?_

"Professor Kamijou...if I might ask, could it be that...you own these stockings?"

The drained face on the assistant professor instantly turned to a rosy blush, and Miyagi got his answer.

"Well, well, well! I didn't realize that your tall friend would be into you wearing these precious things, but as to why they were in my filing cabinet...were you two playing dirty when I wasn't around?" Miyagi teased, watching as Hiroki grew angrier. The student really did call him "Kamijou the Demon" for a reason.

"I never said that those were mine, Professor Miyagi!" Hiroki hissed, his face now tomato red. "As if I would ever wear something so  _degrading_!"

"Now, now, no need to be ashamed, pink looks like it suits your skintone, Kamijou!" Miyagi laughed as Hiroki grabbed the stockings and shoved them in the suitcase he carried into the room.

Miyagi wouldn't tell Hiroki this, but in all honesty, he was glad that it was him all along. He could only imagine what it would be like if Shinobu showed up to him in nothing but stockings, and as the thought popped up, he shuddered in his shoes.

"Miyagi...the Dean won't know about this, will he?" Hiroki asked, his voice lowering and a look of nervousness appearing in his eyes. The older professor smirked in response, leaning against the desk and popping out a cigarette.

"Of course not, Hiroki...just as long I can get some photos sometime?" Miyagi responded, and it only literally look the assistant professor half of a second to find a book and throw it at him.

Miyagi always considered himself a normal type of guy, but the situations he found himself in?

Anything but.


End file.
